


Lost

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Post Reichenbach, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock briefly contemplates everyone and how they have become his family,  John most of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy, comments would be appriciated.

Back, he was back from the dead but what he had returned to he could never anticipated.Back for a measly eight months and he had something that might be as close to a proper family as the would ever get.

As much as he would be content to deny it for the rest of his existence he had Mycroft, they fought and bickered but Mycroft had assisted him with many aspects of his 'death' including his return, they were brothers and Sherlock would be overly content to shoot anyone that messed with his brother he earned the right by purely being related to him.

 

He had found upon his return that along with being attached to having his 'job' back, Lestrad was also now came attached to his brother. The same DI, the only one that would ever continuously put up with him in all of Scotland yard and maybe in all of the UK, the same Lestrad that broke rules almost daily to let him past the yellow tape and cop cars was attached to his brother.  
Yeah, he may never be totally used to that even if he was aware before the announcement.

There was Molly. She was loyal, maybe to much for he own good, she's brave and a good friend, friend? Sherlock found it weird to have that word rattle in his head without denying it.

 

He's always had Miss Hudson, his preferred mother and his confidante. She had such a friendly demeanor but she was sly and brilliant, she's tough and willing to deal with Sherlock and he loved he for it.

And.

And there was John.

 

It had taken Serlock much too long to realize just how much he needed John, his blogger, his doctor. It had taken him three years of 'death' and a sharp smack to the face at his return to realize it and it infuriated him. He was the single most observant man and it had take him much to long.

He still twisted the ring anxiously every time he thought about what it meant but John would always without fail turn and flash that amazing smile that said to Sherlock that he was home back at him and Sherlock can't help but straighten his jacket and smile back.

John was amazing, he brilliant, always at his best and powerful, he had a heart and a preciseness that effected everyone he meet.  
He was Sherlock's and Sherlock now knew that he always truly would be lost without his blogger.

 

"Sherlock? Sherlock, were gonna be late, there all waiting for us"

"All this for a stupid dinner at Mycrofts, can't we just stay home"

"No, I said I would get you there now get up"


End file.
